The white lady of Gondor
by Some wicked Fairy
Summary: also das genre war schwer zu finden, es geht um die mutter von boromir und faramir naja lest selbst


The white Lady of Gondor  
  
Wieder ein neuer Morgen. Wieder muss ich mich dazu zwingen aufzustehen und nicht einfach nur vor mich hinzustarren. Der Platz neben mir im Bett ist leer und kalt. Der König muss nun mal früh zur Arbeit. In der ersten Zeit unserer Ehe war dies anders doch mir scheint jeder Tag macht ihn nur noch verbitterter.  
  
Ein Blick nach draußen sagt mir, dass es regnet. Der Himmel ist dunkel und unaufhörlich fallen Tropfen auf die weiße Stadt. Der Himmel weint die Tränen die ich nicht weinen kann, nicht zu weinen wage, aus Angst jemand könnte sie sehen und aus Angst nie wieder aufhören zu können. Nein, die Lady von Gondor weint nicht.  
  
"Mama!!" Nun stiehlt sich doch noch ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen. Doch sofort verschwindet dieses wieder als ich die Tränen sehe, die ihm über sein kleines Gesicht laufen. "Faramir, was ist denn geschehen?" Vorsichtig gehe ich in die Hocke um auf gleicher Höhe mit ihm zu sein, versuche mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass mir alles weh tut. Sofort fällt mir der Kleine um den Hals, vergräbt seinen Kopf in meiner Halsbeuge, so als müsste er dadurch die Wirklichkeit nicht mehr sehen. Ich hebe ihn hoch und setze mich mit ihm aufs Bett. "Papa." Er wird von einem schluchzen unterbrochen. Mein Verdacht ist dadurch nur wieder bestätigt. Es war klar, dass mein Gemahl etwas damit zu tun hatte. "Beruhige dich mein Kleiner." Sanft wiege ich ihn hin und her, bis seine Tränen versiegen. "Papa ist mit Boromir ausgeritten und er hat gesagt ich darf nicht mit." Trotzig zieht er den Mund zusammen, während seine Augen wieder glasig werden.  
  
Es mag für mich wie eine Kleinigkeit erscheinen, doch für den kleinen Jungen in meinen Armen ist es die Welt. Vielleicht wäre ich nicht so wütend, wenn dies ein Einzelfall wäre. Doch es ist immer so. Bei seinem Vater hat er es nicht leicht. Um alles muss er bei diesem Mann kämpfen. Und doch bekommt er nie einen Lohn für seine Anstrengungen, er wird immer übergangen und dann kommt er wieder zu mir und weint sich die Augen aus.  
  
Beruhigend streiche ich ihm durchs Haar. "Das hat er doch nur gesagt, weil er sich sorgt. Du bist noch zu klein für so etwas Faramir." Ich lächle ihn an um meiner Aussage noch mehr Kraft zu verleihen, doch innerlich tobe ich. Warum kann er dem Kleinen nicht einmal diese Freude machen?  
  
"Ich bin sicher, nächstes Mal darfst du mit." Nun beginnen seine Augen wieder zu strahlen. "Bestimmt?" "Bestimmt."  
  
Eine eiskalte Hand legt sich um mein Herz. Nein, er würde wieder so tief enttäuscht werden, seine Kinderseele würde wieder einen kleinen Sprung mehr bekommen. Bis sie irgendwann zerbrechen würde. Nein, ich würde nicht zulassen, dass er mein Kind zerbrach!  
  
+++++++ Die Kerzen brannten und der Tisch war gedeckt. Faramir spielt mit seinem Besteck und ich, ich warte. Wo blieben die beiden? Dann näherten sich Schritte dem Saal und die Tür wurde geöffnet. Boromir stürmte herein, sein Gesicht erhitzt vor Aufregung und vom schnellen Lauf. "Faramir, es war toll, ich muss dir unbedingt alles erzählen!" "Boromir, nicht so schnell, setzt dich erstmal." Wieder stahl sich ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht. Boromir, der kleine Wilde. So voller Enthusiasmus. Sein Bruder war das Gegenteil von ihm, der Sensible, der sich lieber mit seinen Büchern in einer Ecke verkroch.  
  
Nun lief Boromir zu mir, und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange, wobei er sich an meinem Oberarm festhielt. Ich hätte auf seine raue Art von Zuneigung gefasst sein müssen, und doch zuckte ich zusammen als mein Arm sich anfühlte, als würden tausend Nadeln drinstecken. "Mama?" "Nichts Schatz, deine Hände sind nur kalt." Ich lächle ihn an, sein Gesicht aber ist ernst, seine Stimme ganz leise. "Würdest du ihn nicht wütend machen, würde er das nicht machen." Mich schockiert seine direkte Art. Woher weiß er überhaupt?  
  
"Papa!" Faramir springt von seinem Stuhl und läuft zu dem großen Mann, der nun in der Tür steht. Dieser erwidert die Umarmung des Kleinen nur gezwungen. "Papa, Mama hat gesagt, nächstes Mal darf ich mit auf eure Ausritte." "So, hat sie das?" Seine kalte Stimme hallt durch den Raum, seine Augen ruhen nun auf mir. "Lasst mich mit eurer Mutter allein." Die beiden laufen nach draußen.  
  
Ich erhebe mich langsam, senke den Kopf. "Mein Herr." Der Boden ächzt unter jedem seiner Schritte, wie in Zeitlupe erscheint mir alles. Seine Stimme ist nun ganz nah hinter meinem Ohr, sein Atem auf meinem Nacken führt dazu, dass ich schaudere.  
  
"Finduilas du machst Faramir Versprechungen, die ich nicht halten werde." Wütend drehe ich mich um, in diesem Moment sind mir die Konsequenzen egal. "Soll ich stattdessen sagen, dass sein Vater ihn nicht liebt? Das er nie in deiner Gunst stehen wird? Soll ich ihn gleich vollkommen zerbrechen lassen? Er ist fünf Jahre alt, er ist ein Kind, so bereite ihm doch einmal eine Freude!" Stumm steht er vor mir, ganz ruhig während ich schreie. Doch schon wird mir bewusst, was ich getan habe. Ich habe Denethor herausgefordert.  
  
"Ihr beschuldigt mich also ein schlechter Vater zu sein Herrin." Er steht nun ganz dicht vor mir, die Tischkante drückt gegen meinen Rücken und nur eine Handbreit trennt uns noch. "Finduilas, das ist unklug von dir." Seine kalten Hände legen sich um meine Hüften. "Sogar sehr unklug." Ich bemerke nicht einmal mehr, wie ich beginne zu zittern, unter seinen kalten Berührungen. +++++++  
  
Die letzten Strahlen der Sonne fallen durch das Fenster, tauchen den Raum in ein warmes Licht. Es hat aufgehört zu regnen. Immer noch starr sitze ich zusammengekauert am Boden, während er aus dem Fenster sieht. In meinen Augen brennen die Tränen, doch ich werde nicht weinen. Ich werde ihm auch dieses Mal keine Schwäche zeigen.  
  
Nach einer wie es mir scheint Ewigkeit dreht er sich um und sieht zu mir herunter. "Vielleicht hast du dieses Mal etwas gelernt Finduilas." Kalt durchbohrt er mich mit seinen Blicken ehe er sich umwendet und den Raum verlässt. Die Tür fällt laut hinter ihm zu und erst jetzt halten sich die Tränen nicht mehr in meinen Augenwinkeln, rinnen über mein Gesicht, so als würden sie alles wegschwemmen. Meine Wut jedoch wächst mit jeder Sekunde, frisst mich auf, staut sich auf als müsse ich explodieren. Ich schlage auf den Boden ein, bis meine Fäuste taub sind.  
  
"Mama? Was hast du?" Entsetzt sehe ich auf in das besorgte Gesicht meines Sohnes. Er setzt sich vor mich hin, mustert mich prüfend. "Ist es wegen Papa? Lässt er dich auch nicht mit ausreiten?" "Nein mein Kleiner. Er hindert mich daran zu fliegen." 


End file.
